Una simple entrega
by Spinal1284
Summary: Solo era entregar una ficha hasta New Vegas hasta que su destino, y memoria, cambiaron por completo. Ahora debia de encontrar la Ficha de Platino y matar al hijo de perra que intento matarla.


**Disclaimer: Fallout New Vegas no me pertenece sino a Bethesda y Obsidian.**

** Prólogo: El Juego Estaba Amañado desde el Principio.**

-De acuerdo, como el sexto decidió renunciar, tu llevaras la Ficha de Platino-Dijo Johnson Nash hacia la chica que tenía enfrente, entregando el susodicho paquete y la nota con las instrucciones, y a la vez dirigirse hacia los seis mensajeros-Según el intermediario, deberán de tomar rutas distintas hasta New Vegas. Tres de ustedes vayan por la 98 y los otros 3 por la Long 15.

Una vez con sus paquetes, cada mensajero salió en sus respectivas direcciones dadas mientras lentamente la noche se apoderaba del Mojave. La Sexta Mensajera decidió viajar por la carretera, evitando las criaturas cercanas como Geckos, Tocho Moscas y vez llegada la noche, la joven se topó con el la señal de tránsito de Antes de la Guerra con dirección a Goodsprings, Jane y Las Vegas, al lugar que debía ir.

-Según los muchachos, es muy parecido a New Reno, pero con robots más grandes-Se dijo al recordar las palabras de su antigua Caravana del Núcleo, su hogar, hasta ser interrumpida por un fuerte ruido, muy parecido a una explosión, detrás de una montaña a su derecha-Sea lo que sea, deben de estar pasándoselo en grande.

Al virar hacia la carretera, se vio rodeada por un grupo de Grandes Khans, fácilmente distinguirlos de cualquier Saqueador gracias a sus cascos de cuernos y sus chaquetas negras de cuero. La joven mensajera hizo un simple movimiento a su bolso, en donde también traía la Ficha de Platino, y sacó una pequeña bolsa que, antes de lanzarla, la sacudió un poco para dar a entender de su contenido. Unas 100 chapas por lo menos.

-Si es lo que querían, tomenlo. Tampoco es que lo necesitaba-Dijo con un tono serio y esperando que los Khans se fueran con parte de su paga por el trabajo de mensajería.

-No queremos tu dinero, sino lo otro en tu bolso. Mensajera -Escucho detrás de ella y al intentar virar, solo vio una pala en su cara antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

-Tienes lo que querías, ahora paga-Dijo una voz gruesa.

-A lo hecho pecho, colega-Escucho otra voz, muy parecida antes de quedar inconsciente y poco a poco su visión de enfoca en sus manos.

-¿A que no sabes quién se está despertando por aquí?-Escuchó la joven mientras lentamente abría sus ojos y contemplando sus manos enguantadas sujetas por una cuerda en sus muñecas sin poder zafarse.

Dirigió su vista hacia al frente de ella solo para ver a dos de los Khans y, entre ellos, a un tipo que no tenía nada que ver con esa tribu ya que vestía con un traje elegante a cuadros de blanco y negro

-Hora de hacer caja-Dijo el del centro mientras apagaba un cigarrillo.

-Podrás superarlo.

-Puede que los Khans se dediquen a matar sin mirar a la cara, pero yo no soy uno de ustedes-Corrigió el de traje a cuadros mientras sacaba la Ficha de Platino-Esta a sido tu última entrega, querida.

Guardar la Ficha en su chaqueta y luego sacar una pistola 9mm blanca.

-Estando allí de rodillas pareciera un golpe de mala suerte de 28 Kilates-Dijo mientras apuntaba su arma hacia ella, mientras la mensajera miraba indignada sin poder hacer nada salvo intentar romper sus amarras sin éxito alguno.

"_**Lo Cierto es, Que el Juego Estaba Amañado Desde el Principio"**_

**Hola muchachos, ya ha pasado mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo desde que subía algo y he decidido escribir este pequeño prólogo de esta nueva historia sobre Fallout New Vegas y la travesía de la Mensajera en entregar la Ficha de Platino.**

**En cuanto a las otras historias, como Visita de las Estrellas 2, El Regreso de Haltmann, Plants and Zombies vs Sombras y algunas Historias Cortas las estaré publicando por este mes, quizás una por semana.**

**Mientras que esta historia también será actualizada de vez en cuando, por lo menos una vez al mes ya que los capítulos seran algo cortos en comparación al resto de mis otros fics**


End file.
